Infinity
by TheOrdinaryAuthor
Summary: One night on dream duty, Joy begins to wonder... Does SHE have a team of emotions, just like Riley? A quick, short story I made in-between projects!


**Hello there! I recently finished my larger Inside Out fic: Comatose, a ten chapter story I put everything into. I'm giving myself a break, but I decided to write this small Inside Out short, to keep my writing abilities fresh. This isn't set in the same world as Comatose by the way. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and it would be awesome if you check out some of my other stuff below:**

 **My tumblr ask blog for Inside Out:** **blog/askemotions**

 **My regular tumblr blog for cool stuff:** **blog/pokefanjack**

 **My Youtube channel:** **user/888darkfire1#**

 **My other Inside Out fic, "Riley's Field Trip":** **s/11457111/1/Riley-s-Field-Trip**

· **My analysis on why Riley has mixed gender emotions:** **s/11461457/1/Four-theories-as-to-why-Riley-Anderson-has-mixed-gender-emotions**

One night whilst on dream duty, Joy began to wonder. The day had been an interesting one, one with highs and lows for all five emotions. Joy was ecstatic when Riley had received an A+ on her Science test, but Anger hadn't shared her enthusiasm when Billy May – a boy he already shared a rage filled history with – had tripped her. But now the day was behind them, and Joy had been selected for dream duty, a mind-numbingly tedious exercise that she despised.

As the yellow and blue emotion sat at the console, pondering the many things she would rather be doing that night, a peculiar thought crossed her mind. Although the day had been mostly joyful, she had also experienced boredom, annoyance and even disgust in her waking hours. Could it be? Could she have her own team of emotions, working tirelessly day and night, just as she did for Riley? But as quickly as the idea had arrived, it disappeared without a trace. Thirty seconds later, Joy was back at work on the console, going through the motions as she had dozens of times before. The idea had already been forgotten.

"Sadness, we've told you before, get that stupid idea bulb out of here!" Anger yelled. There he was, just trying to do his job, and Sadness had the nerve to bring back that same, useless idea! He ought to deal with her right now, he thought. He reached out and slammed his fist onto the console, pushing several buttons angrily. Just like that, Joy's eyes fell and she began to drift into a deep sleep.  
"Problem solved" Anger declared with a smile. "Now it's time for some shut-eye". The others nodded and followed him upstairs, with the exception of Sadness, who was given dream duty "as punishment for her irritating behaviour". None of them payed any attention to the words engraved on the wall, reading: "LAYER ONE". Meanwhile, Sadness was livid; all she had done was try to brighten up their dreary shift, and Anger had penalised her for it! The nerve!

Disgust groaned in disapproval… why should Sadness have gotten dream duty? It wasn't fair, and she was determined to make it right. Behind her shined a brass plaque, which read: "LAYER TWO", although she didn't notice as she pushed a lever on the console. Sadness leant forward, looking into the monitor directly… and that was when it happened. For a split-second, at the perfect moment, at the perfect angle, the layers came together. Disgust's monitor showed Sadness' monitor, which showed Joy's monitor, which showed Riley's dreams. For just a fleeting moment, it seemed as is different dimensions had aligned, not just closer to Riley, but farther away as well.

"LAYER THREE"

"LAYER FOUR"

"LAYER FIVE"

On and on it went, without end, without limits, without boundaries. Infinite connections. Infinite variables. Infinite voices, opinions and choices. For that is a how a brain works. Millions upon millions of neurons, all working together in an impossible feat of natural engineering. All to power one twelve-year old girl. The emotions didn't know it, but their mere existence was something incredible; something special.

Back in the primary layer, Joy smiled. Out of the blue, a wave of appreciation had swept through her, and she realised again just how much she cared for Riley. She then knew she would do anything for her young host. Her devotion was endless, as was her drive to do her best for Riley. Suddenly, dream duty didn't seem so bad. Joy leant forward, stretching her arms and legs to refresh her body… and deeper down, a thousand hands moved to help her.

 **Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more in the future! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
